Plunger pumps for the oilfield industry generally include a piston or plunger which is positioned in a piston or plunger bore, a suction valve which is positioned in a suction bore and a discharge valve which is positioned in a discharge bore. In operation, the piston or plunger is reciprocated in the corresponding bore to alternately draw fluid into the pump through the suction valve and then force the fluid out of the pump through the discharge valve.